Veltroi Furion
Knight-Lord of the Blood Knight Order Appearance Vanishing after the sacking of the Blood Knight chambers by Kael'thas and his followers, valius Furion returned with a new-found aura of light about him. His obsidian hair hangs over a somewhat aged face and jade eyes. His athletic build is not uncommon among his people, and he trains daily to keep it so. This Sin'Dorei always has a smile on his face, and something about him tell shows he is far more welcoming than most of his elven kin. Background and Life as a Paladin While leading a relatively normal life as a blacksmith, Furion found his life turned upside down by the invasion of the scourge. Desperate to take up arms in retribution for the death of his son, Valius, valius joined many more Sin'Dorei in the Blood Knight Order. Seeking revenge, he mastered the destructive side of the Light, having no difficulty taking the very life-force for M'uru. He too saw the Alliance as a cause of the destruction of Quel'Danas, feeling they failed to act when their Prince went astray, and swore that they would pay for their mistakes. Feeling no moral weight on striking down a living foe, the Elf rose high in the Blood Knight Order. It was only when the Order was thorn asunder by the betrayal of their beloved Prince Kael'thas that began to question their motives and methods. For a short time, without M'uru, they had been utterly powerless. Only A'dal's mercy granted them mastery of the light once more. Yet by this time, had already become disillusioned, and left Quel'Thalas to go south, seeking some form of solace among the Scourge in the Plaguelands, who he cast with vengeance from the world. He found a cause in the Argent Dawn, and fought alongside them at the bloody battle at Light's Hope Chapel. It was here that he, along with other lost Blood Knights, found hope underneath the new leader of the Argent Crusade, Tirion Fordring. The Knights of the Silver hand blossomed once more, and renounced his old ways. He returned to Silvermoon, under the guidance of the Knight-Lord of the Silverhand, Lord Markus Flashheart. Suspension and Reassignment Furion became well known around Silvermoon for his deep hate of the Alliance, espeically humanity. He believed that only a certain few should be spare d, specificly Tirion Fordring. Lord Flashheart, becoming worried at his increasing racism, reported Veltori to the Silverhand, and he was quickly suspended, pending investigation. After thorough interviews and interrogations, the Silverhand deemed that while the elven Knights' racism was indeed a cause for worry, he was too great of an asset and funnel to spread the light within Quel'Thalas to be fully discharged. Instead, was reassigned to the Ghostlands, far away from the heart of the true battle in the North, the place he longed to be. This however only found to increase the hate within the elf, and turned him on Lord Flashheart, who he believed had betrayed him as Illidan had done to Malfurion. Nevertheless, prepared for a war with the Alliance, infusing his old grey armour with Saronite, and training daily. The Astranaar Incident and Loosing the Light Only just after being reassigned to the Ghostlands, was called by the noble warriors of the Horde in a cry of war. The Alliance were scheduled to attack the Crossroads, a vital tactical point in the defence of Orgrimmar. Entrenching the area around the Crossroads on the specific evening of the attack, Furion was more then ready; He was bloodthirsty. However, the Alliance, due to cowardice or other reasons, did not show up. His hunger not sated, gathered togheter brothers-in-arms to make a direct attack on the Alliance, despite the fact the authority of the Horde disagreeing by majority. Taking a large force, Furion lead these brave soldiers north, to Astrannar, and burned down a large section of the town. Civilian causilites were in their hundreds, and these were no accident; Women and children were found with their necks slit in their beds. Taking glory in the plunder of the hopeless town, for that night had completly forgotten his vows as a Paladin. Days later, Lord Flashheart was to learn of his old brothers deeds, and a confrontation between the two was inevitable. In the recent days, had found himself at a massage disadvantage: He is unable to use the Light in combat. It refuses to aid him in anyway; something foretold by Lord Flashheart. Kneeling to Lady Liadrin Once More Unable to fight without the Light, Vn with an iron fist, flushing out the scum and criminals without mercy, and showing the alliance even less. Working with the Eburi Knights Despite finding great comfort and happiness in teaching the young blood knight ade personal truce with the alliance for the duration of the war against Arthas, and works toward preparing the Eburi for their destiny in Icecrown. Trivia - two dead nerving ends in his lower left lip. - He is chaste, taking the optional vow of celibacy when joining the Silverhand (( Though he revoked this when leaving the Silverhand )) - He has a strong affinity for cats. - He and all members on his mothers side (maiden name Blueshrine) of the family have a blue dragon family crest tattoed on their palm. - He spends quite a bit of time hunting in Ashenvale. - He is an astute learner and researcher, and has wrote books on the Dragonflights, The Old Gods, and the Twilight's Hammer. - He was once an adept with a bow, but the mental shock of loosing his son to Scourge left him with a slight shake in his right hand. Category:Characters